


One Less Regret

by Mythlica



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Flashback, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 13:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10466400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythlica/pseuds/Mythlica
Summary: Instead of partying, Poplin decides to spend what may be his last night with his best friend. Ivan wants no regrets as well.No major spoilers.





	

Konev stopped in his tracks in the empty hallway of the flagship, and leaned against the wall. He shuffled in his pockets for his last cigarette. He placed it into his mouth, and as he reached for his pocket, he felt only emptiness. "Ah, of course." He had given his lighter to --or more like it was taken by-- Poplin in one of the dining halls of the large spacecraft. "What a cheap trick," minutes ago, Poplin had used it to get the attention of a woman he was eyeing. He 'accidentally' burnt the tip of his finger when lighting a cigarette. 

Poplin was a natural at wooing people, and had no shame intiating any humiliating plan to do so. Konev did not have that luck, nor that desire to lose anymore of his dignity. To be honest, his desire for anyone was as much as a desire as looking through a glass window of a jewelry store. So many women he had spoken to or looked at, and only a few that had given him the time to say a simple 'No.'

Which was okay. 

This particular night, Poplin and him set off at the wards. His very different, but dear friend introduced Konev to a woman and then left he pursued another. They spoke, but that was all. Konev watched as Poplin made his potential night smile and laugh, and bid a polite farewell to his non-potential with a silent headshake to Poplin. 

Instead of walking back to the dorms, he felt a weight on his feet to stay. As he kept the cigarette in his mouth, his mind wandered to the first time he met the extroverted red-head. 

The two were paired up under the same squadron after training. Poplin came running and patted the shoulder of the blond, with a smile so bright it almost covered the pattern of hickies that lined his neck. Seeing that friendly face set him off into a trance that almost made him miss the blaring sirens. Konev didn't remember his first words to him, but he will always recall the second ones. "Oh, looks like I'm going to die today. Bye!"  
Poplin didn't die. Konev saw him perform a miracle turn at a high velocity nearby two soon-to-be colliding cruisers. As soon as they docked back on their station, they ran up to eachother and congratulated eachothers survival. 

"You've GOT to tell me how you got that turn without spinning out!" Konev was in awe of his partner's skills. 

"Of course! You may need it one day, lad." 

"So, did you apply negative pressure to--"

Poplin pressed a finger to his lips, "Shh, but that information's not free. Buy me a drink first to celebrate and I'll reveal my secrets to you."

Their first assignment proved how balanced they were in both the battlefield and in their relationship. Over time, Konev had felt a longing towards his friend that grew with each passing day. Each day he would also be turned off by his behavior, but also amused by it. He figured out this longing when it turned into a hint of jealousy. Not jealousy of Poplin's gifted flirt, but of the women he flirted with. 

He realized he was in love with his best friend. 

That was okay. Konev was used to not having anyone he was interested in. 

Konev was about to leave the spot, but heard the voice of who he cared for most--Poplin. "Konev!" He nearly dropped the cigarette out of his mouth. "Why are you hanging out here? Waiting for someone?"

"Hey, forget about me. Didn't you have your hands full back there?"

Poplin scratched the back of his head. "Ah, she backed out. Can't win them all. Instead of wasting more of my stipend, I was thinking you and me could drink until someone pops into my messages." Poplin leaned in, whispering, "I got a bottle stashed under my bed in the dorms. What do ya say? For what may be our last night?" 

Konev put the cigarette back into an empty case. "So optimistic like always. Let's do it." 

The two traveled back to their dorm and Poplin looked around to make sure no one was looking. He slid a bottle of brandy from under his mattress and sneaked it into his jacket. People steal in the barracks.

"Hey, I know a place we can be in private," Poplin led Konev out. Konev followed him through a couple stair cases and said to him with a rather uncomfortable look, "Are you taking me to your fuck space?"

"Tonight it's our drinking space."

"Dude, you really have no shame," there was a clutch on his heart. 

"Shh. You're a prude. It was only once. Or twice. There's not many places to have privacy at this rank. " They were in one of the storage rooms, and Poplin popped a box out for them to get behind of. It was an empty area in front of a window of the outside Space. Thankfully, it seemed sanitary. 

The two sat down and Poplin took out the bottle, and the lighter he borrowed from Konev. The blond took out the cigarette, "Damn, I should have grabbed more."

"Yeah, you should have," Poplin snatched it away from him. "We'll share. You don't mind oral, right?"

Konev cringed slightly. "Nice choice of words. "

Poplin winked and gave the cigarette back. "Am I not classy enough for you, Ivan?" Konev put it in his mouth as Poplin leaned in and lit it for him. He lingered in front of his face, and then pulled back. The redhead took out the bottle and took the first drink. 

"Surprised no one has texted you yet." Konev blew out smoke and offered the cigarette to his friend. Poplin was silent as he took it. 

Something was off about him. "You okay, man? Like you said, you cannot win them all."

"Yeah, something like that." He tried not to take most of the cigarette for himself. "Well, no. That's unrelated. How can I say this?" Poplin shrugged, "I turned my phone off."

That bit was surprising. "Oh."

"To be honest, Ivan, I wanted to spend time with you. Just you." Poplin had to take a drink after saying that.

...

Poplin continued. "Tomorrow we have another estimated bloodbath. I know you and I will be fine, but fate can be unlucky. I regretted not spending more time with you last time I felt like I was going to die." He looked down, feeling a burden of guilt, "I don't even remember the name of the girl I was with the night before. But you....I'll always remember you."

Konev felt his heart warm as the brandy made its way through him. "I appreciate that. I appreciate my time with you, it is very enjoyable." 

"Is it?"

"Most of the time." The two both laughed. They shared a smile and looked out to the window. They switched off between the bottle and cigarette in perfect harmony. The cigarette was finished off, and Poplin burned it out on the floor.

"Hey," Poplin felt comfortable to speak more of his mind. "I'm only in my 20s, and I got lots of regrets already. I'm trying to have less."

"How many less?"

"Ah...maybe 5 a month?"

"How many do you have now this month?"

"6. How about you?"

They laughed again, and Konev opened up himself, "One."

Poplin HAD to hear this. "One?! What is it?"

Konev was taken aback, "Hey now, I didn't ask about your 6, or probably more if it's monthly." 

"Now it's 2. You'll regret not sharing with your best friend." 

That....that made Konev freeze. Yes, he would regret not telling Poplin. However, telling him could be an even bigger regret. He found a way to reply, "With your loud mouth? It'll be three."

"Make that four."

"What is the added one?"

"You hurt my feelings," he fake pouted and folded his arms. "Tsk, you're digging yourself a hole, Ivan. Don't be like me."

That was meant to be a joke, but Konev felt a heavy rock in his stomach. No matter what happens, Poplin would always be there for him. They trusted eachother more than anyone else in the universe. 

"I trust you." 

Poplin put the bottle down, and turned his body towards Konev. He looked eager and spoke more softly, "As I do you. Now, let it out." Poplin placed his hand on top of his best friend's.

It was time.

Konev leaned forward, and pressed his lips against Poplin's. 

When he pulled back, he opened his eyes and predicted he would see his darkest fear. 

He was wrong. 

In front of him was a wide-eyed, red-faced Poplin that was still processing what he had just experienced. He blinked twice, and looked down to his hand that was on Konev's. The blond was about to say something, but Poplin covered his own mouth and looked away. His face was getting redder, and finally he bursted out, "Five!"

Konev was confused by his reaction. "Olivier...?"  
"Five! Ivan. I'm down to five! Five regrets only!" Konev tried to talk but Poplin flowed with a lot of energy, "No fucking wonder. Oh my god I'm such an idiot," he held his head. His friend didn't know what to make of this, until Poplin wrapped his arm around his shoulder and rocked with him with the biggest smile he'd ever seen. 

Konev was just as wide-eyed as he first saw Poplin. "So...?"

"Yes!"

"Yes? Yes to what?"

Poplin stopped moving but kept his happy composure, "You. I love you man, I really, really love you. I regretted not telling you. I just, needed a push. I didn't know how you'd react."

"How /I'd/ react?!" Konev was the one who kissed him. "Olivier, my regret was never telling you I loved you a long time ago. I thought it was too late, or well, I thought you were the straighest guy I know."

Poplin laughed again. "Well fuck, I guess it was my own doing that I appeared so....heterosexual."

"You're just sexual in general."

"I thought you were not sexual in general."

Konev shrugged, "I...thought so too. Then I became friends with you." Every word he said made Poplin feel more and more in love with him. This was happening so fast, but it was finally happening. 

"I'm honored, and also sorry it was me that you fell in love with."

Konev rolled his eyes, "Instead of being sorry, act a little more mature."

"Never. Now kiss me again."

**Author's Note:**

> It took me a while to publish this! I get in writing moods so I had to be in one to be emotionally connected to it. No song title inspired this fic, but "Emotions," by Alex was played on repeat as I wrote this.


End file.
